


Loki NSFW Alphabet - Loki Being In Love With You

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit GIFs!, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: NSFW Alphabet for Loki





	Loki NSFW Alphabet - Loki Being In Love With You

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Being one with you completes Loki, that’s why he wants to feel your tight, wet heat as long as possible. While still being inside of you, he holds you close and drowns you in tender kisses and words of love. He does anything to make sure to let you know you mean everything to him.

**B = Body part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

For various reasons, Loki likes his hands the most. Your hands just fit perfectly in his, he enjoys the prickling warm feeling that flows through his body and heart whenever your hands entangle. And seeing what his fingers can make you feel like… The goosebumps that appear when the tips of his fingers are tracing every inch of your body, watching your nipples harden when he gently caress them, the feeling of your pussy clenching around him when he plungs his fingers into you, seeing his digits coated with your sticky, glistening arousal...

Loki is admires every part of your body, however, your mesmerizing eyes and the addicting warmth between your legs is what drives him absolutely crazy. The way your eyes sparkle with love and want and need - for him - while he’s exploring your body he’s brimming with happiness - and pride. He also enjoys getting lost in your eyes while you’re laying in bed, just looking at each other, sharing a moment of silence. 

And as mentioned before, he’s equally enthralled by the most sensitive part of your body. Not only does your scent and taste bewitch his senses but also the knowledge of your juices are only flowing for him and no one else.

**C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

No doubt, you look extraordinary lovely and sexy with his cum between your breasts and on your belly, or on your tongue, but nothing gives him more satisfaction than to pump his seed into your quivering body; especially when his feral Jotun side breaks through the surface and is taking over. During heat he never allows to waste one single drop of his cum, he spills it inside of your cunt and get sure you receive all of it.

**D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

As much as Loki loves to be the one undressing you, he loves to see you stripping down your clothes for him, wearing one of the sinfully sexy lace lingerie sets you possess. He had especially a thing for stockings. This kind of erotic underwear doesn’t exist on Asgard, probably one reason why he was so fascinated of these naughty little pieces. Since the very first time he had seen you in a dream made of French lace he couldn’t stop fantasizing about you dance and strip for him - while he is watching you from the throne. Oh, he really wants you to grind against his thigh while wearing your thin slip, see your juices seep through the material and causing a wet spot on his leathern trousers. (it would be the perfect chance for a small punishment...)

Oh, and he doesn’t mind being dominated once in a while. He wants you to get what you need, whenever you need it. That includes tying him up and using a blindfold on him as well. 

**E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

Well, Loki is a God, a prince - a pretty handsome one at that. Many women threw themselves at him back then and he never saw a reason in rejecting them. He bedded many women, learned pretty well what makes them curl her toes and scream his name in utter lust. And so the trickster God never fails in pleasing you.

**F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

All positions in which he is able to watch your expression and look into your beautiful eyes. It is essential for him to see the bliss in them while he’s making love to you - or fucking you roughly.

  
  


Hm... What a shame you never can keep your eyes open when you’re reaching the highest peak of your lust! Maybe he needs to threaten you with some little punishment... 

**G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

On rare occasions you share giggles during sex, for example when one time Thor knocked furiously against the door and demanded you two to be a bit more silent, cause your screams could be heard all across the palace’s halls and he found no sleep, or the other time when you two fell off the bed during your passionate makeout. But usually Loki takes this matter more serious, seeing it as his duty to fulfill your every physical and psychical need during sex.

**H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

Very well groomed, but not bare. Enough black curls to make your nose tickle while giving him oral.

**I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

Depends greatly on your mood. Romance is something he learned from you. During lovemaking he is incredibly tender and loving, and he doesn’t stop telling you how much he loves and needs you. Loki also never grows tired of letting you know how incredibly beautiful you are, calling you his Goddess. In general he loves giving you sweet nicknames: his darling, his beautiful flower, his little bird…

... his little pet, harlot, his little needy bitch - when it’s getting rougher. And God knows Loki is able to fuck you senseless and until you black out. At times there is simply no room for any sweetness, right?

**J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

In past, Loki never had to please himself, he always had found a willing maid who was eager to share her body with him. Things changed though since he is with you. He has no other choice than to touch himself when he is alone and his mind wanders off to you. He thinks of all the wonderful things he wants to do with your body; all the things he wants you to do with him. Only imagining you is beyond frustrating though, that’s why he soon starts to create your illusion, sometimes even more than one...

**K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

Since you became his queen, he is sheerly possessed with the idea of creating new life together with you. The trickster God dreams of you carrying his baby in your womb. Loki can’t imagine another woman being the mother of his children. It must be you.

Also handcuffs, ropes, silken scarfs or chains around your wrists or ankles arouses him greatly. No doubt, the dominant aspect of restraining you plays a big part of this kink; you, writhing so helplessly beneath him as he skillfully brings you closer to the edge is just too fucking sexy and erotic. Another important point is that Loki takes your willingness of submitting yourself as a sign of absolute trust and devotion. This is the true crux of the matter: your trust and submission.

  


Leaving handprints on your pretty ass? Oh, hell yes... You are too cute and sexy when your body jerks at every single slap.

Noteworthy is also his praising kink. As already noted, he does everything to make you feel beautiful, wanted and loved. You are his Goddess after all, and a Goddess needs to get worshipped. In return Loki yearns for your words of affection. Light spread in his heart, arousal flows through his veins whenever you say how handsome and sexy he is while running your hands down his body. And God, does his cock twitch in sweet anticipation when you free him, lick your lips and moan at his sight.

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

Anywhere is a good place to make you whimper and cause your juices to gush over either his dick or fingers - as long as you are alone together and no one can see you. Truth is he toys with the thought of fucking you in semi-private places at first, the idea of others hearing what he is doing to you is just too damn enticing. But the deeper his love grows for you, the more he wants to keep you for himself. Your sexy body is only for his eyes, your singing voice only for his ears.

**M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

Your foul mouth during sex is a huge turn on for him, despite him saying a lady should never take dirty words into her mouth. Actually he often uses this opportunity to fill your “filthy mouth with something better than your nasty expressions”. Loki absolutely loses it when you call him _“My King”_ and **BEG** him to fuck you. Oh, and that lovely slicky sound of your pussy when he is diving in and out of you… It’s almost as divine as hearing you moaning his name.

**N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn-offs)**

Sharing is caring. Not so for the God of Mischief. The thought of someone else just touching you unchains his inner beast. The person who dares to soil your skin with their unworthy hands better runs fast and far away.

**O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

It’s undeniable that Loki loves hitting your throat with the tip of his dick, but he prefers to feast on your juices. At times he eats your pussy all night long, without a break, in any position, until you beg him to stop or get unconscious - and even then he doesn’t stop. The intoxicating scent, addictive taste and hot, wet feeling of your cunt is sometimes everything he needs to get off (yes, the Norse God wants his load in your body, but he is never even thinking about stopping pleasing you when you are near climaxing).

  
  


**P = Pace (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

Both. This is also a matter of his (and your) mood. Mostly he starts with slow and long strokes. At the end his thrusts are getting quicker and harder, so you can hear his balls slapping against your skin.

**Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

Quickies can happen, sometimes you both are simply too turned on and can’t wait until you have some fun between the sheets. However, Loki favors taking his sweet time with you and gradually increasing the sexual tension between you both.

**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

Different positions? Anytime! Anything which could hurt you? Never! A little choking or knife play is okay if YOU ask him to, but Loki goes never as far as to put you in any danger.

**S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

He. Is. A. Goddamn. God. ~~ok, demi-god~~ Is it even possible for him to get tired at all?

**T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

The Norse God finds them very amusing and to a certain extend interesting. But use them? No need to. He’s a sorcerer… His magic skill is all the “toy” he needs.

**U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

Talking about his magic skills… He indeed uses them to tease you in any way possible. Example? When he feels especially naughty he loves to go out with you for dinner. Invisible hands then are pushing your thighs apart, fingers caress your pussy through your knickers before they slide underneath your slip and between your moist folds. “Is something wrong, darling?” he’d ask you with a smug grin. Yes, Loki plays really unfair at times. 

Rubbing his hard dick against your pussy before plunging into you is another way of delicious torment. Often he does so with the goal of making you beg for more.

**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

The range reaches from low growls to loud cries, but most of the time your voice is drowning his. The reason he tries to keep his volume down is so he can hear your sweet purring and yells.

**W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

Loki loves leaving hickeys all over your body: your neck, your shoulders, collarbone, breasts, belly, inner thighs… People should immediately realize you belong to him.

**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

Once more: He. Is. A. Goddamn. God. It takes time until you adjust to his size and girth. No matter how hard he tries to be gentle at first, pushing his hard cock into you is always connected with a certain amount of sweet pain.

**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

Extremely high, but only since he is with you. Sex was never that important to Loki in past, but he knows his time with you is limited, and that’s why he wants to feel you as often as possible. His body is craving for yours every single second.

**Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterward)**

The trickstero God doesn’t really need any sleep. While you’re sleeping he’s holding you close and watches your pretty face. He treasures these beautiful little moments of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please be a gem and leave a Kudo and/or comment if you liked the story :D It would make my day!
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: https://succumb-to-your-king.tumblr.com


End file.
